


Distintas Caras de la Misma Moneda

by Maverick_Lastrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Good Slytherins, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Original Character(s), Ron Weasley Bashing, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick_Lastrange/pseuds/Maverick_Lastrange
Summary: Aquella noche del 31 de julio de 1980 dos niños nacieron y una profecía hicieronUn niño que nacería con el poder necesario para derrotar al señor tenebroso, nacido de aquellos que lo han enfrentado tres veces, pero cuando aquella pareja haya dado a luz a dos niños ¿Quién seria el elegido?Un gran error será cometido, separando a los dos mellizos:Uno como el supuesto salvador donde recibiría el amor de su familia y seres queridos, y luego el otro pequeño, el cual seria abandonado en el mundo muggleEl destino comenzara a correr y las demás personas verán el error de sus acciones, pues diez años después de aquella noche donde el Señor Oscuro había caído, ambos niños se encontrarían en Hogwarts, y solamente uno traerá la atención de muchas personas, entre ellas: Lord Voldemort
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. El Nacimiento de los Mellizos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Actualmente esta obra cuenta con 58 capítulos publicados en Wattpad, los iré subiendo de a poco a esta pagina, espero que sea de su agrado

_31 DE JULIO DE 1980_

En una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital mágico San Mungo se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, dando a luz a su primogénito, la hermosa mujer se llamaba Lily Potter de soltera Evans, se supone que en ese preciso momento se tendría que sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero la verdad era que esto no era así. Ella se encontraba en una camilla con la frente sudada y sus largos cabellos pegados a sus facciones debido al dolor que sentía en ese momento, juro que ni bien se recuperara mataría a su esposo por todo lo que estaba sufriendo

Las enfermeras a cargo de sus pacientes estaban de aquí para allá tratando de que la mujer se tranquilice y ellas pudieran realizar su trabajo, pero quien podría comprender lo que ella sufría en ese momento, llevaba casi diez horas tratando de dar a luz a su primogénito, el fruto de amor de ella y de su amado James, ya no podía más, estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente

Un llanto resonó en toda la habitación y la mujer por fin se calmó, su hijo había nacido, luego de nueve meses de llevarlo en su interior al fin estaba intacto, las enfermeras le decían que su tan ansiado pequeño estaba sano y en perfecto estado, la mujer sonrió con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas minutos antes derramadas y con su cabello desordenado, pero dicha sonrisa duro un par de minutos al sentir un par de punzadas en su vientre, enseguida un grito de dolor salió de sus labios, una de las enfermeras agarro al bebe y lo envolvió en una de las mantas mientras que las demás se acercaban a la joven para ver que sucedía

Fueron diez minutos después cuando el dolor paso y otro llanto resonaba en la pequeña habitación de aquel hospital mágico y Lily sonrío al ver las caras de estupefacción ante las doctoras

Uno de sus tantos sueños había sido cumplido, tener gemelos, debido a que en su familia eso no era muy propenso y tampoco en la de su esposo, ella cuando era niña muchas veces había querido tener una hermana gemela que este con ella cuando su hermana Petunia comenzó a odiarla, y al fin su sueño era cumplido, al tener a dos lindos bebes, porque ella sabía que ellos iban a ser inseparables y ella se encargaría de darles todo el amor que pudiese

**_POV. James Potter_ **

Todavía recordaba cómo había conocido a la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida, nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión que había elegido, porque con Lily, él era feliz, la amaba, había sido su novia, su esposa y ahora la madre de su hijo, siempre admiro a Lily, ella era hermosa, lista, pero sobre todo valiente

En este momento se encontraba muy nervioso, hacia como diez horas que llevaba esperando el nacimiento de su hijo, pero no tenía ninguna noticia y ¿si algo salía mal? o ¿si ella moría? Estaba muy alarmado, fue en ese momento que sintió una mano en su hombro, al girar su cabeza vio a Sirius Black, uno de sus mejores amigos

-Tranquilízate James, todo estará bien, Lily es fuerte- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo, cosa que agradecía

-Tienes razón, pero simplemente no puedo relajarme- le contesto lo más calmado que la situación podía dejarme

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a una enfermera

-Familiares de Lily Potter-dijo la mujer

-Yo soy su esposo-se apresuro a decir

-Venga, acompáñeme por aquí

En ese momento comenzaron a caminar por los largos pasillos, con Sirius a su lado, fuimos hasta un ascensor y subimos hasta el cuarto piso, donde entramos a la sala 405, pero antes de que la mujer abriera la puerta se giró y lo vio a los ojos

-Señor, tengo que decirle que las cosas no salieron como creíamos- dijo la enfermera dejándolo en shock

-A qué se refiere ¿Lily y mi hijo están bien cierto? -fue lo primero que pude decir

-Véalo por usted mismo señor-dijo la mujer

Luego de eso la puerta fue abierta dejándome ver a mi querida esposa recostada en una camilla, se podía notar el cansancio, estaba algo pálida y alguno de sus mechones caía de sus costados pegándose en su frente, aunque en sus ojos se notaba cierto brillo de felicidad y amor

Acercándome pude notar que había dos incubadoras a su lado lo que me hacía preguntarme por qué, se supone que solo tendríamos un hijo, mientras que yo estaba en shock, Canuto se apresuró a ir directo a las incubadoras

Ahí en las incubadoras había dos pequeños bebes, el primero tenía el cabello rojizo de Lily, la piel ligeramente sonrosada y las manitas las tenía echa puños, junto con su respiración que era suave y cortante

-Él fue el primero en nacer- me comento la enfermera

En el otro lado estaba mi segundo hijo, este se veía más frágil, y delicado, tenía una revoltosa cabellera oscura igual a la mía y su piel era de un hermoso tono moreno, parecía estar viendo al mismísimo Ángel, sinceramente ambos eran la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto a parte de Lily

**_ Un mes después _ **

En este periodo de tiempo habíamos estado conviviendo con mis dos hijos, a nuestro pelirrojo le llamamos **_Flemont Zack Potter_** _,_ su primer nombre era en honor a mi difunto padre, a medida que pasaban los días ambos podíamos notar la fuerte magia que provenía de el para ser solo un recién nacido, así que decidimos que _Flemont_ le quedaría perfecto

Flemont era un niño travieso, siempre andaba jugando y llamando la atención de todos alrededor, si no era eso se la pasaba jugando o simplemente comiendo

En cuanto a nuestro segundo hijo, le llamamos ** _Harry James Potter_** _,_ el a diferencia de _Flemont_ era más tranquilo y nunca hacia un alboroto, lo curioso era que siempre te miraba con unos ojos color esmeraldas como los de Lily, como si pudiese saber y entender todo lo que pasaba y escuchaba a su alrededor

Durante este mes Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano habían venido para jugar y traer regalos con ellos para los pequeños mellizos, hasta el momento solo ellos sabían de su existencia y eso era debido a que no teníamos tiempo, para avisarle a Albus y los demás sobre ellos

**_Pov. Albus Dumbledore_ **

Me encontraba en la oficina de Hogwarts esperando a una de las candidatas para maestra de adivinación, pero hacia 15 minutos que tenía que haber llegado y todavía no lo hacía cosa que estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía en este momento

En esta etapa el mundo mágico era un caos debido a la guerra, a medida que el tiempo iba pasando Tom tenía cada vez más poder y más gente, la situación para el bando de la luz no era la mejor, además con las constantes muertes, el miedo se infiltraba más en la sociedad mágica, sinceramente debido a esta guerra de la luz contra la oscuridad no iba en buen camino, a este paso Voldemort terminaría ganando y eso no sería beneficioso para el mundo mágico, o para mi

El sonido de la puerta abrirse me trajo de nueva cuenta a la realidad, dejando así mis pensamientos de lado, enseguida puse mi mascara de abuelo amable y bondadoso, aunque la realidad era otra, me daba asco y desagrado de tan solo ver a Sybilla Trelawney quien se había postulado, dando a conocer su supuesto don de ver el futuro

Fue aproximadamente media hora donde la entrevista llego a su fin, había tratado de ser lo más amable posible para que me revelara algo de la guerra en el futuro, pero parecía más ser una farsa ese supuesto don que la realidad, pero solo decía cosas sin sentido haciendo que mi poca paciencia se esfumara

Estaba a punto de decirle a la mujer que se fuera lo más amable que la situación me permitiese, más ella se volvió rígida de la nada y comenzaba a hablar, obviamente estaba prestando mucha atención ya que no caería en una estupidez  
  


_El único con el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca ...._

_Nacido de los que lo han enfrentado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes ...Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce.... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes_

Estaba sumamente sorprendido un niño capaz de hacerle frente a Voldemort y traer paz después de años de una interminable guerra

Miré a la profesora que parecía perdida sin más puse una gentil cara de abuelo bondadoso y dije:

-Felicitaciones, el empleo es suyo, a partir de mañana podrá comenzar sus labores en Hogwarts, puede retirarse

Luego de que se retirara comencé a pensar un plan en el cual yo me viera beneficiado, tomaría al niño bajo mi tutela y lo entrenaría con el fin de que pueda estar preparado para pelear contra Voldemort y yo me saldría con la victoria, pero la pregunta que tenía en mi cabeza era ¿quién sería nuestro salvador?

**_3 meses después_ **

**_**Mansión Potter**_ **

Había pasado cuatro meses desde que los gemelos Potter habían nacido, se había decidido que el padrino de **_Flemont Zack Potter_** fuera **_Sirius Orión Black_** y para el pequeño **_Harry James Potter_** fuese **_Remus John Lupin_** ambos habían aceptado muy felices, James y Lily habían organizado una pequeña reunión donde estarían solamente sus conocidos para dar la noticia sobre sus dos hijos, así que se invitó a los merodeadores, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, y Severus Snape, este último por parte de Lily, fue así que una tarde todos comenzaron a llegar y ya todos en la sala alrededor de la sala James empezó a hablar

-Los hemos invitado a todos para presentarles a dos nuevos miembros de esta familia-dijo james

En ese momento bajo Lily junto a Remus, ella cargaba a un pelirrojo mientras que el cargaba a un pelinegro, al bajar se pusieron en frente de todos, mientras que los demás comenzaron a acercarse

-Que hermosos niños ¿cómo se llaman? -pregunto minerva

-El de cabellos rojizos y ojos miel se llama Flemont Zack Potter-dijo la pelirroja mostrando a un niño que vestía con un overol de color dorado-Y el pelinegro de aquí es Harry James Potter- comento la mujer mostrando al pequeño niño que tenía puesto un overol morado con tonos en plateado

Ambos niños abrieron los ojos y los adultos vieron al pequeño Flemont, que tenía ambas características de sus padres, su cabello rojizo como el de Lily y los ojos de James, todos pudieron sentir la magia que emanaba del pequeño niño que era sorprendente para un niño de su edad, y luego se giraron a el pequeño Harry, el tenia los cabellos desordenados de su padre y era una copia idéntica a James, cualquiera que hubiera visto fotos del hombre cuándo niño diría lo mismo, hasta que el pequeño abrió los ojos, para cualquiera eran los ojos de Lily, salvo para una persona, Albus Dumbledore, había visto tantas veces ese tono de ojos que estaba seguro que eran los ojos de la maldición asesina, unos ojos color Avada Kedavra.

Albus estaba casi seguro de que el seria el niño que derrotaría a Voldemort hasta que trato de sentir su magia, pero no sentía nada parecía un simple Squib, así que se dirigió al otro niño y ahora estaba seguro de que Flemont sería el salvador del mundo mágico

-Oh querida, que hermosos hijos que tienes, pero me sorprende más Flemont, tiene una gran magia para su edad, seguro que será un gran mago-dijo Minerva

-Ya lo sé, yo también pensé lo mismo-dijo James

-Sin embargo, el pequeño Harry parece que no tiene magia-dijo minerva

-Parece que heredo la sangre de la familia de mis padres-dijo Lily

-Es una lástima que Flemont sea nuestro salvador y que Harry sea alguien normal-dijo Albus con su cara de abuelo preocupado

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Snape

-Recomiendo que todos se sienten y traten de no alarmarse por lo que escucharan a continuación-dijo el viejo

Todos hicieron lo que dijo hasta que el hombre empezó a hablar

-Verán, hace tres meses contrate a la nueva profesora de adivinaciones, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que me dijo:

<< _El único con el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca ...._

_Nacido de los que lo han enfrentado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes ...Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce.... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes >>_

Luego de aquella profecía nadie dijo nada hasta que se escuchó la voz de Lily

-Profesor Dumbledore acaso eso es cierto ¿MI HERMOSO Flemont SERA EL SALVADOR!? -dijo una eufórica Lily

-Así es querida Lily sé que quizás esto sea algo doloroso para una madr...-

\- Pero ¿qué dices Albus? esa es una gran noticia, uno de mis hijos será el que le traiga paz a esta caótica era de guerra-dijo james

-Claro, pero hay algo que me gustaría pedirles-dijo Dumbledore

\- ¿Que es profesor? -dijo Sirius Black

-Me gustaría entrenar al joven Flemont, claro, cuando sea mayor y tenga la edad suficiente para aprender-dijo el viejo

-Eso sería un gran honor-dijeron Lily y james al mismo tiempo

-Por el momento me gustaría que se escondieran de Voldemort-dijo el viejo

-Entendimos- ambos dijeron

Luego de eso cada uno se fue de nuevo a sus respectivos hogares, en cuanto a la familia Potter, ellos se prepararon para ir a una de sus mansiones en el valle de godric

**_9 meses después_ **

Durante esos nueve meses en el que vivieron en el valle godric todo era felicidad o eso parecía, James siguió trabajando como Auror, pero se notaba el gran profetismo que tenía hacia el hijo mayor, Flemont, alardeando de como su hijo sería un gran mago debido a un núcleo poderoso y demás, y Sirius (el mejor amigo de James) no se quedaba atras, siempre le llevaban algún obsequio y le compraban las mejores cosas, solo para el futuro salvador, y eso a Lily no le agradaba ya que ni siquiera mostraba interés por Harry, su hijo menor

Ella como madre los quería como igual, no podía ver a alguien más especial que el otro, aunque la idea de que uno de sus hijos salvara al mundo y se enfrentara contra Voldemort no le gustaba mucho, ya que era muy pequeño, pero aun así estaba orgullosa de Flemont, por tener un futuro como uno de los mejores magos de la historia

En cuanto a Harry, ella podía sentir pena y lastima del pequeño ya que parecía que había nacido como Petunia, su hermana, mientras que una tenía magia, la otra no, y ella no sabía cómo eso iba a perjudicarlos en un futuro, pero de eso ya se encargaría cuando el momento llegara, por el momento solo importaba el futuro de **_Flemont Zack Potter Evans_**


	2. El Dia del Supuesto Salvador

_**Pov. James** _

No podría estar más feliz sabiendo que uno de mis hijos sería un héroe y más que eso sería entrenado por Albus Dumbledore, uno de los mejores magos de toda la historia, un ídolo, siempre había pensado en Albus Dumbledore como abuelo, él era una de las personas que confiaba totalmente en él

Para escondernos del señor oscuro, fuimos a la mansión en el valle de Godric, donde Dumbledore puso el encantamiento Fidelio para que el Señor Oscuro o sus Mortifagos no lo encontraran, y como guardián queríamos elegir a Sirius el padrino. de Flemont, pero se negó, y en su lugar dijo que sería muy obvio, así que pusimos a Peter Pettigrew como uno de los merodeadores y nuestro cuarto amigo, pero por alguna razón tuve la sensación de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque lo omití y confié

Los días siguientes estaba trabajando, había mucho trabajo y cuando llegué a casa solo quería ver a mi hijo, cuando llegué a la habitación solo podía ver a Lily jugando con Flemont, siempre lloraba o gritaba para llamar la atención y obtuve lo que quería, le compramos todo, juguetes, aviones, autos, incluso rompecabezas, pero no le tomó menos de dos horas aburrirse e ir con los otros juguetes

Luego estaba el pequeño y nada mágico Harry, cada vez que le contabas algo te miraba como si entendieras perfectamente, Harry por el contrario estaba tranquilo y no hacía berrinches, rara vez lloraba y solo era cuando estaba hambriento o ensuciaba sus pañales, también le compramos juguetes y todo, pero de todas las cosas que tenía, solo se quedó con los rompecabezas o algunos juegos mentales, ciertamente una decepción, al menos si no tenía magia era inteligente, aunque eso no le serviría mucho, después de todo nadie podría compararse con el salvador del mundo mágico

No me importó decir que tenía suficiente preferencia hacia uno de mis hijos, después de todo, ellos eran míos y tenía el derecho que quería sobre ellos, a pesar de que podía ver que a Lily no le gustaba esa idea, aunque nunca lo entendería uno de mis hijos sería un héroe, ya que para el otro era un simple squib, nada especial, solo inteligencia, ese era uno de los problemas para casarse con una bruja nacida muggle, no le pidió a Harry que fuera un poderosa maga como Flemont, pero tenía algo de magia, por supuesto no me arrepiento de haberme casado con Lily, que nunca, ella y Flemont fueron los amores de mi vida

_\---------------_

_Oficina del director de Hogwarts_

_**Pov. Albus Dumbledore** _

Todo iba de acuerdo a mis planes, al principio pensé que las cosas se complicarían si Lily Potter se oponía, pero nada que un par de palabras de aliento y una sonrisa de abuelo preocupado no pudieran resolver, aunque nunca esperé que reaccionara tan bien. Por supuesto, eso me hizo ver cuán ciegos eran esos dos, era una pena que un chico hermoso como Harry fuera un desperdicio por no tener magia, aunque viniendo de un muggle nacido ya lo estaba esperando.

Aun así, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Severus le contara a Tom sobre la profecía, sabía que también iba a matar al pobre niño y a sus padres, de esa manera el niño estaría marcado y se libraría de Tom por un tiempo, no lo mataría, pero él me daría suficiente tiempo para entrenar al niño y él tendría una confianza ciega en mí, y si sus padres terminaran muertos, estaría bajo mi tutela, podría enviarlo a los Weasley, otra familia de la luz que confió en mí, después de todo, un par de sacrificios no importaron, todo es para el bien mayor

\---------------

_Mansión Prince_

_**Pov Severus** _

Todavía no podía creer que mi amada Lily se hubiera casado con el imbécil de James Potter y más cuando tuvieron el descaro de invitarme a una fiesta, y mi sorpresa al saber que habían tenido dos hijos y mellizos, aunque no tenían nada parecido

Flemont Zack Potter tenía el mismo cabello que Lily, pero los ojos y la piel eran los de su padre, y con esas mejillas regordetas y rosadas me recordó las fotos de bebé que Lily me había mostrado sobre ella, y la magia que emanaba del mocoso. sorprendente, aunque no tanto como mi señor

Luego estaba Harry James Potter, ese niño era una réplica exacta de su padre, con ese cabello despeinado y rebelde, sus ojos, esos ojos eran diferentes a los que se habían visto antes, esos ojos eran únicos, eran del color de la maldición asesina, ciertamente sorprendente, ya que sus ojos tendrían que ser esmeraldas como los de su madre, fue fascinante, lo único malo fue que no sintió ningún tipo de magia proveniente de él, parecía ser un simple squib que era algo extraño Ya que Potter era un mago de sangre pura y mientras su madre era nacida de muggles, ella tenía magia, lo cual era un poco extraño, ¿podría ser que el mocoso de Flemont había absorbido la magia de su hermano en el embarazo dejándolo sin nada? Era poco probable, pero seguía siendo una opción.

Me sorprendió cuando el viejo comedor de limones mencionó la profecía, era imposible para ese niño destruir a Lord Voldemort, aun así, como uno de sus Mortifagos más leales y gran espía había ido inmediatamente a advertirle, por supuesto que como único favor le pidió que no matara a Lily, no lo merecía

_31 de octubre de 1981_

_Mansión en el valle de Godric - Halloween_

Lily estaba en la habitación de sus hijos pequeños, porque un par de horas después de haber salido a la ciudad a pedir dulces, su hijo Flemont lo había vestido como un lindo león y Harry lo había vestido como un ángel, pero en lugar de tenían alas blancas, eran negras  
La gente del vecindario se sorprendió con los dos niños, así que les dieron suficientes dulces durante tres meses, después de terminar de pedir dulces y llegar a casa, la elfina se tomó el momento para tomar un par de fotos de los tres, ya que James estaba ocupado trabajando y seguramente llegaría tarde, después de un par de fotos les dio de comer y puso a cada uno a la cama en su cuna

El pequeño pelirrojo tenía una cuna rojiza y en oro tenía grabados de leones, porque James y Sirius amaban y adoraban la casa Gryffindor, los colores de su ropa y sus cosas eran rojo y dorado, la cuna de Flemont era mucho más grande que la de Harry, que era innecesario, pero cuando tienes un esposo con un hijo preferido esto sucedería

Harry tenía una cuna azul claro con grabados de águilas plateadas debido a su inteligencia, para su corta edad había decidido que si hubiera tenido magia, la casa a la que debía haber pertenecido era Ravenclaw, donde seguramente habría encajado perfectamente, decido que como Harry no tenía magia, iría a una escuela normal para niños muggles, pero debido a su inteligencia lo enviaría a una academia privada, ya que no tenía magia, pero si tenía inteligencia, seguramente tendría un gran futuro en el mundo muggle, ninguno de sus hijos sería un idiota y ella se encargaría de eso, lo único que le preocupaba era que a medida que pasaba el tiempo y ambos crecían a Flemont podría subirle el ego a la cabeza y se burlaria de su hermano. Porque, por lo que había visto de ellos hasta ahora, era que Flemont tenía la personalidad de James y Harry la de ella, y sinceramente no le gustaba, todavía podía recordar lo que le pasó a Petunia. y ella, y no quería que Harry sufriera lo mismo que su hermana, rechazó esa idea

Dejé dormir a los niños y bajé a la sala de estar, tan pronto como escuché el ruido de la chimenea, James acababa de llegar, cuando bajó lo vio tan hermoso como siempre.

"Buenas noches cariño" dijo mientras lo besaba y lo ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo

"Hola, ¿y los niños?" Preguntó el

"Están durmiendo, recibieron muchos dulces" respondió

De repente, sintieron que alguien rompió el encanto de Fidelio y entró en sus tierras, de repente Lily sintió el tirón de James.

_**Pov lily** _

"Lily ve a Flemont, yo me encargaré de eso, asegúrate de que no le pase nada" me dijo James

Simplemente me alejé y subí las escaleras, mientras la furia crecía en mí, ¿cómo podría concentrarme más en Flemont? Harry también estaba allí, ambos estaban en peligro, pero parecía que no le importaba, no fue hasta que escuché el ruido sordo de alguien cayendo, cuando me puse frente a ambos y los miré con aprecio. Sabía que No tendría mucho tiempo para vivir. Pero los amaba, me acerqué a Flemont y lo besé en sus mejillas regordetas.

"Flemont cuídate bien a ti y a tu hermano, mamá te ama mucho, ¿sabes? Seguramente serás un gran mago y no olvides que te amamos", entonces me dirigí a Harry

"Harry cariño, cuídate mucho, no sé lo que pasa, pero cualquier cosa, no olvides esa inteligencia que posees, úsala con cuidado y siempre sabrás qué hacer, lamento mucho que seas un simple Squib" después de eso pase mi mano por su frente

Cuando la puerta se abrió, revelo a un hombre horrible sin pelo ni nariz, y ojos rojos sangre junto a una sonrisa sombría, solo podía pensar que daría mi vida por ellos.

\-----------------

Pov Lord Voldemort

Desde el momento en que Lord Voldemort había dejado a Severus Snape en sus filas, había dudado si el hombre era un traidor, debido a su posición como espía y su trabajo en Hogwarts, por lo que no faltaron las dudas, pero con el tiempo y la información que él recolectado logró ganarse la confianza del Señor Oscuro, y fue promovido como su segundo al mando, junto con Lucius Malfoy, Snape no solo se ganó su confianza, sino que también fue parte del círculo interno, donde solo los Mortifagos de alto rango fueron encontrados (la mayoría de ellos fueron útiles en diferentes campos, y Snape fue el mejor porcionista hasta ese momento)

Un día, Severus Snape apareció frente a él, anunciándole sobre una profecía, que hablaba de un niño capaz de terminar su era, un niño capaz de derrotarlo, que solo logró enfurecer al Señor Oscuro, algo sobre una profecía era absurdo, se negó a creer en un niño que nacería con tanto poder, sin embargo, a pesar de su negación, se encontró pensando en las posibilidades infinitas, Lord Voldemort no había fragmentado su alma, logrando destruirla solo de modo que de repente una profecía llegó a amenazar su existencia, que era inútil, simplemente estúpido, pero aun así tenía que ser cauteloso

Severus Snape le contó las sospechas de Dumbledore, le había contado cómo el viejo pensaba que ese chico era uno de los Mellizos Potter

Severus le informó sobre todo lo que sabía sobre los dos mocosos, le dijo que uno de ellos llamado Flemont tenía un poder mágico bastante sorprendente para un bebé mágico promedio, y luego le contó sobre el pequeño Harry, un niño que parecía haber nacido Squib, que desconcertó a Lord Voldemort, que un niño nacido sin magia en una familia de magos era bastante desagradable, sin embargo, eso no era importante, no por el momento.

De esa manera, Lord Voldemort comenzó a pensar en un plan para deshacerse del niño profetizado, Flemont Potter.

(Días después Peter Pettigrew un Mortifago de menor rango le dijo que los Potter estaban bajo el Fidelio y que él, Peter, era el guardián Secreto. Lord Voldemort había sonreído sádicamente)

Llegó el 31 de octubre, para los muggles era Halloween, para los magos era Samhain y para Lord Voldemort era el día en que terminaría con el engendro Potter.

Lord Voldemort envió a tres de sus Mortifagos más leales a la mansión Longbottom (supuestamente el niño podría cumplir con los estándares profetizados, Voldemort no lo creía)

Esa noche apareció en la mansión Potter en Godric Hollow, tal como Peter le había dicho, Lord Voldemort dijo las palabras del secreto que Peter le reveló y con eso, el encantamiento cayó, y se infiltró en la tierra de la familia Potter

El señor oscuro abrió la puerta con un hechizo simple, frente a él apareció James Potter, que no tenía su varita para protegerse, pero de todos modos no era necesario, ya que Voldemort solo venia por el niño, los padres eran lo de menos, así que solo lo inmovilizo con un hechizo poderoso, después de eso James Potter cayó al suelo, y el Lord Oscuro se adentró en la casa

Al entrar en la casa, Lord Voldemort subió las escaleras, había sentido la magia de la bruja pelirroja desde que entró en la casa, mientras se acercaba podía escuchar los breves murmullos de la mujer, pero lo que escuchó lo enfureció.

"Harry cariño, cuídate, no sé lo que pase, pero cualquier cosa, no olvides la inteligencia que posees, úsala con cuidado y siempre sabrás qué hacer, lamento mucho que seas un Squib "

¿Cómo podría una madre sonar tan desinteresada en su propio hijo?

Sin más preámbulos, decidió que era suficiente, sin hacer ruido, agitó su varita y la puerta se abrió, mirando a Lily Potter, con su cabello rojo y ojos verdes mirándolo entre aterrorizado y determinado, Voldemort se contuvo de hacer una mueca ( El Lord Oscuro hizo una mueca) no entendió lo que Snape vio en la bruja, Lily Potter no era una mujer hermosa, una mujer hermosa era Bellatrix Lastrange o incluso Walburga Black (antes de volverse loca como una mierda) de todos modos, Lily Potter era una chica promedio, como muchas mujeres que había visto a lo largo de su vida.

El Señor Oscuro se regocijó por el patético intento de la mujer de proteger a Flemont (otra cosa que lo enfureció realmente. ¿A la mujer no le importaba su otro hijo?) Lily Potter siguió gritando su patético "Flemont no, mátame a mí, pero no a Flemont. "Aburrido de la actuación y los gritos de la mujer, la inmovilizó como lo hizo con James Potter momentos antes, y luego dirigió su atención a las dos cunas frente a él.

La vista que lo recibió solo lo enfureció más, en el lado derecho de la habitación (más de la mitad de la habitación, más bien) las paredes estaban decoradas en rojo y dorado, los pequeños leones estaban tallados en las paredes, los estantes eran de un suave marrón, en el que descansaban peluches de leones, ciervos y lobos acurrucados, y en medio de todo esto era una cuna innecesariamente grande, con las iniciales _**FZP**_ en ellos, dentro de un bebé con cabello rojizo y piel blanco dormía pacíficamente

Entonces este sería el hijo destinado de la profecía, ¿eh? Lord Voldemort trató de sentir su magia, quería ver lo sorprendente que era, pero lo que encontró fue decepcionante, su magia era ... normal, su magia, la magia del niño de la profecía era como la de cualquier niño mágico recién nacido. Fue patético. ¿Era este el Salvador del gran Albus Dumbledore? Voldemort quería burlarse de la estupidez de su antiguo maestro, este chico era un chico mágico ordinario, nada especial, lo que significaba ...

Voldemort se movió para ver el otro lado de la habitación, lo que lo desconcertó y lo sorprendió en igual medida.

Al otro lado de la habitación, la más pequeña era azul, con pequeños acentos plateados, las paredes tenían dibujos de águilas y cuervos, los estantes de ébano oscuro tenían libros y todo tipo de juegos mentales (la habitación estaba claramente en estilo Ravenclaw) y en medio de esta pequeña cuna (tamaño normal) las letras **_HJP_** estaban talladas en plata, y lo que vio adentro, oh, lo que había adentro era lo más hermoso y tierno que había visto en toda su existencia.

Dentro de la cuna había un niño pequeño de piel blanca y tan pálido que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello negro azabache desordenado e indomable, y sus ojos, oh, ¡por Salazar Sus ojos eran tan verdes como tu maldición favorita! Ojos que le recordaban la maldición asesina Avada Kedavra, y su pijama verde oscuro solo resaltaban la belleza del niño.

Lo que llamó la atención de Lord Voldemort fue que el niño parecía pensativo mientras miraba el rompecabezas que estaba a medio terminar. El Señor Oscuro levantó una ceja inexistente. ¿En qué punto el niño comenzó a armarlo?

Y como si sintiera su mirada, el niño levantó la vista y sus ojos se conectaron, y por primera vez Lord Voldemort perdió el aliento, esos ojos parecían mirar a través de su alma destrozada, y tan absurdo como parecía, el hombre se sintió como un Niño de 11 años bajo esa mirada inquietante pero maravillosa de ojos verdes

El niño inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, como si estuviera evaluando al Señor Oscuro, y de repente, sonrió, riendo un poco, y el señor oscuro apretó su pecho, porque nunca en su vida había visto tanta fascinación y alegría inocente dirigida hacia él

El Señor Oscuro fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió algo deslizarse entre sus piernas, al mover su rostro notó a su amada serpiente Nagini.

"Es un chico interesante" siseó la serpiente

"¿Qué quieres decir?" respondió el Señor Oscuro confundido

"¿No lo sientes? ¿Por su magia? Es poderoso, diría el mismo que tuviste el día que te conocí," siseo en respuesta

Voldemort dirigió su mirada al chico, quien continuó con su sonrisa, pero el Señor Oscuro juraría que en esos ojos vio una travesura bailando, como si supieran de qué estaban hablando y eso lo hizo divertirse de locura.

Voldemort concentró todo su poder mágico y lo extendio al niño para poder sentir la magia supuestamente inexistente, y lo que recibió a cambio lo dejó sin palabras, allí, desde el niño, se podía sentir una gran cantidad de magia preservada celosamente en el núcleo del niño

Y eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar al Señor Oscuro, porque esto solo podía significar dos cosas

El primero: este era el verdadero niño de la profecía.  
  
El segundo: de alguna manera, su propio núcleo mágico estaba ocultando todo su potencial, para que las personas con el sentimiento (la capacidad de sentir los núcleos de otras personas) pudieran detectar la magia del niño, haciendo que parezca un simple Squib

Y aunque esto causó algo de miedo en el Señor Oscuro, también causó una fascinación loca, porque el niño no solo sería poderoso en el futuro, sino que también parecía ser demasiado inteligente, el niño frente a él sería un genio capaz de rivalizar con el mismo. El niño era una maravilla mágica.  
  
Lord Voldemort estaba en un dilema, no sabía qué hacer con el niño, se suponía que debía venir a matar al niño Flemont porque esa era la profecía, pero al final no fue, y el verdadero niño profetizado fue mejor de lo que creía

Tenía dos opciones, matar al niño, o podría tomar al pequeño Harry para criarlo él mismo, y matar a Flemont para que Dumbledore no sospechara, pero no pudo determinar su decisión, porque rápidamente sintió la presencia de Dumbledore

"Fue un error de tu parte venir aquí esta noche, Tom" dijo el viejo, sus ojos azules brillaban detrás de esas gafas de media luna

Voldemort se giró y miró al anciano sin expresión en su rostro.

Albus Dumbledore levantó su varita frente a Lord Voldemort, y el Señor Oscuro, en lugar de protegerse, lanzó un poderoso hechizo protector en dirección al pequeño Harry, sin emitir un solo sonido… y luego sucedió

Albus Dumbledore apuntó con su varita al pecho de Lord Voldemort y lanzó la maldición asesina, el destello verde salió de la varita del viejo mago y aterrizó en Voldemort, quien desapareció, pero en ese momento, un fragmento de su alma ya destrozada atravesó el escudo y fue a uno de los bebes

Mientras la serpiente de Lord Voldemort estaba escondida en un rincón de la habitación, observó al precioso bebé llorar cuando vio desaparecer al Señor Oscuro, y ese fue el primer llanto después del día en que nació.


	3. Caminos Separados

Los planes de Albus Dumbledore no iban según lo planeado, y eso no complació al hombre, ¡Se suponía que Voldemort mataría a los Potter! No tenía que dejarlos vivos, ahora él tendría que arreglar las cosas

Albus Dumbledore observó a los dos niños, Flemont estaba dormido, mientras que el mocoso de Harry Potter estaba llorando, con un movimiento de varita el niño cayo dormido, luego de eso se dirigió a Flemont.

Albus Dumbledore revisó cuidadosamente al niño profetizado por cualquier herida, pero no encontró nada, solo encontró una extraña cicatriz en la frente con un poco de sangre goteando de la marca, y Dumbledore sonrió con locura.

Escucho pasos fuertes viniendo desde abajo y cuando la puerta que Dumbledore había cerrado previamente se abrió, el viejo director pudo ver a un James Potter muy compuesto, y detrás de él estaban Sirius Black y Remus Lupin  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué pasó? ¿Flemont está bien? ¿Le paso algo a Lily?! "exigió un James Potter escandalizado

Dumbledore resopló, pero su máscara de abuelo estaba puesta "James, tu esposa está en perfectas condiciones, Voldemort la aturdió como lo hizo contigo, por otro lado, Flemont ..." dijo el anciano

"¿Le pasó algo a Flemont?" preguntó James alarmado

"James, mi querido muchacho, este es un día para recordar" dijo Dumbledore lleno de falso orgullo

"¿Qué quiere decir, profesor?" Preguntó Remus Lupin abrazando a su ahijado, mientras calmaba el llanto del niño (Dumbledore había quitado el hechizo cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba) meciéndolo de lado a lado

"El Pequeño Flemont ha logrado lo impensable"

Los tres lo miraron sin entender "¿De qué está hablando, profesor?" Sirius Black preguntó esta vez.

"Lo que quiero decir, Sr. Black, es que esta noche el reinado de Lord Voldemort finalmente ha caído".

Los tres hombres se estremecieron ante el nombre del hombre, pero aun así James y Sirius estaban eufóricos, James Potter rápidamente fue y tomó a su hijo.

"¡Este es mi Hijo!" El hombre dijo con orgullo, pero luego frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo, "¿Qué es esto, profesor?"

"Ese señor Potter es la marca de Lord Voldemort" explicó Dumbledore con calma "Esta es una señal de que el Señor Oscuro ha marcado a Flemont como su igual"

Mientras Sirius estaba a cargo de despertar a Lily y explicarle las cosas, James estaba eufórico celebrando el descubrimiento de su pequeño hijo, pero lejos de toda esa alegría, Remus Lupin frunció el ceño con disgusto, porque Remus sintió que algo no encajaba con la historia del hombre, como si estuviera mintiendo y la situación olía a gato encerrado, su lobo interno se lo decia

Esa misma noche, El Mundo Mágico se enteró del gran evento que sucedió en la casa de Potter, y Flemont era conocido como El niño que Vivió, y durante una pequeña reunión en la casa Potter, Dumbledore, sin que nadie lo sospechara, puso pociones para dormir sin sueños en las bebidas de todos, entonces uno por uno borro su memoria y cambio los recuerdos de todos

Luego, con un hechizo, cambió las fotos que adornaban la casa, y cuando fue a la habitación de los gemelos que estaban durmiendo, sacó al pequeño Harry de la cama, lo envolvió en una manta y luego se deshizo todas las posesiones del niño haciéndolas aparecer en su oficina, donde planeaba prenderles fuego más tarde, y luego reacomodo el cuarto, como si solamente fuera la habitación de Flemont Potter

Y así, en la oscura madrugada del 1 de noviembre, todas las pruebas que demostraban la existencia de Harry James Potter desaparecieron.

Lo que Dumbledore no notó fue que faltaba un trozo de madera en la cuna de Flemont, que había sido separada por la explosión, y que el trozo de madera había creado la extraña cicatriz en la frente del pequeño bebé.  
  
Albus Dumbledore apareció en la casa de la hermana de Lily Potter, y allí en esa noche fría, dejó al niño en una cuna, con una manta que lo protegía del frío, y una sola nota con su nombre y fecha de nacimiento desapareció, pensando que nunca volvería a ver al niño

_ \-------- _

_ En algún otro lugar _

Una gran serpiente estaba en un gran bosque, porque su amo había desaparecido hace unos minutos, sabía que no estaba muerto, porque tenía sus Horrocruxes, pero aun así le tomaría mucho tiempo volver a su cuerpo físico, así que ella esperaría hasta su regreso, pensó en ir a Albania, pero rechazó la idea, también pensó en ir a la casa de algunos de los incompetentes que estaban bajo el mando de Tom, pero también rechazó la idea, después de todo no quería estar rodeado de personas inútiles, así fue como Nagini emprendió un viaje sin un destino exacto, solo para perder el tiempo

\--------------

Pov. Normal

Prive Drive 4

En una de las muchas casas en Prive Drive, más específicamente el número 4, había una familia de tres, una mujer con un cuello largo y una figura delgada llamada Petunia Dursley, la mujer había terminado de vestir a su hijo Dudley Dursley, un niño gordito de 1 año, después de desearle las buenas noches con un beso, bajó a la sala de estar, donde un hombre con sobrepeso estaba mirando la televisión, el hombre era Vernon Dursley, la mujer tuvo un instinto que la llevó a ir a la puerta esa noche fría, cuando la abrió encontró una canasta con un niño de no menos de un año de edad, piel blanca y cabello rebelde dentro, Petunia lo agarró como estaba y cuando entró, su esposo la vio.

\- ¿Qué es eso cariño? -dijo el hombre

"Dejaron un bebé en la puerta", respondió la mujer.

En ese momento, ambos miraron al niño, y Vernon notó el pequeño pedazo de papel en la cuna, por lo que lo agarró, por otro lado, la mujer vio cómo el niño abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se horrorizó. conocía ese tono de ojos, era lo mismo que su maldita hermana, con horror vio a su marido mostrarle el pequeño papel y se puso roja de ira.

"¡No puede ser! Esa desgraciada me dejó a su hijo" dijo

"Tal vez el niño no era como ellos", dijo su esposo. Vernon conocía demasiado bien a su esposa, y sabía lo que la mujer opinaba del bebe 

"Eso no importa, no quiero tener nada relacionado con esa mujer" dijo

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?" preguntó el hombre

"¿No es obvio? Lo dejaremos en un orfanato, andando", dijo la mujer.

Así fue como dejaron a su hijo al cuidado de un vecino, diciéndole que tenían un asunto urgente, así que subieron al auto y manejaron durante horas, hasta que llegaron al único orfanato que parecía más o menos presentable, aunque eso sí quitaban el hecho de que las paredes grises y viejas no están un poco rotas y mohosas, dejaron al niño allí y se fueron sin mirar atras, dejando así al niño de quien el mundo mágico y Albus Dumbledore lamentarían años después.

\---------

1 de noviembre de 1981

En uno de los establecimientos de la gran ciudad de Londres, en medio de una noche lluviosa, estaba el orfanato de Lana, un orfanato bastante antiguo con más de cincuenta años, la persona a cargo del lugar era Miranda Cole, una mujer de Alrededor de 30 años, su abuela, la ex directora, Bertha Cole, había muerto hace diez años, dejándola en su lugar, 

La mujer durante toda su infancia le había encantado cuidar a los niños, y estaba triste por esos niños pequeños sin padres y que terminaron en los orfanatos, ya sea porque sus padres estaban muertos o porque no los querían, así que cuando su abuela dejó el orfanato a su cuidado, ella estaba feliz

Miranda Cole era una mujer rubia con ojos azules y una figura esbelta, siempre caminaba con el cabello recogido y una camisa blanca, junto con una falda gris y una chaqueta, junto con zapatos negros y una dulce sonrisa, esa noche estaba tomando cuidado que todos los niños estuvieran dormidos ya que a las nueve en punto las luces estaban apagadas para que todos estuvieran dormidos

Al final del paseo, salió por el pasillo y fue hacia la puerta, abriendo la ventana que tenía, y vio cómo llovía con truenos y relámpagos, era como si el mundo estuviera a punto de caer, de repente bajo su cabeza. y vio un bebé en una cuna, en ese momento apareció un rayo que permitió que la luz de ese fenómeno natural iluminara a la pobre criatura, un bebe de piel blanca, una belleza con rasgos perfectos, con el pelo tan negro como la noche, y luego la pequeña criatura abrió los ojos y mostró sus hermosos ojos, de un extraño color esmeralda y único para las mujeres, así fue como Miranda tomó al niño y entró nuevamente al orfanato, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, fue a la oficina donde estaban todas las otras mujeres, cuando ella abrió la puerta, encontró a otras tres mujeres, que cuando la vieron se acercaron

"¿Miranda y ese bebe?" pregunto Emilia Rose, una mujer de 35 años con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel.

"Lo acabo de encontrar en la puerta" respondió ella

"¿Quién podría dejar a una bebe tan hermoso?" Dijo Katherine Smith, una mujer de cabello negro con ojos azul eléctrico.

"No lo sé, pero ahora se quedará con nosotros", respondió de nuevo.

"Miren esto, dejaron una nota", dijo Amanda Jones, una mujer de unos 28 años, cabello anaranjado debajo del hombro y ojos azules.

Las mujeres se acercaron al pequeño trozo de papel pero rápidamente notaron que este estaba demasiado mojado, y la tinta se había corrido, solo pudieron entender la fecha 31 julio 1980 y una H a su lado

'' ¿No tienes nada más? '' Preguntó Katherine.

"Parece que no", respondió Cole

"Entonces elegiremos un nombre para él", dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

"Parece que su nombre iniciaba con H, asique creo que Harrison podría ir bien", dijo Katherine.

"Bien", dijo Rose. "¿Qué tal James? Creo que es un buen segundo nombre”

"No está mal", dijo Miranda, "¿Y el apellido?

"Creo que quizas Ashford", dijo Amanda.

Miranda Cole tomó un formulario y lo completó con información y luego lo archivó

Ese día las mujeres creyeron que habían recibido un ángel hermoso, pero lo que estaba mal con eso, pasaron los años y a los dos años Harry ya sabía hablar mejor que los niños de ese lugar, también era bastante inteligente, las mujeres del orfanato quedó impresionado, ya que todo lo que le enseñaron al niño aprendió rápidamente, así fue como el niño fue admitido en una escuela de superdotados, donde debido a la gran inteligencia del joven se le otorgó una beca del 100%, que de esta manera no tendrían que pagar los estudios del joven, ya que al ser un orfanato no tenían mucho dinero

A los siete años, Harry era un prodigio, lo único que preocupaba a las mujeres era que el niño siempre estaba solo y que los niños del orfanato les tenían miedo, no eran tan estúpidos, sabían que a la edad de 3 años cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo alrededor de Harry, cosas inexplicables, pero debido al amor que tenían por él no se habían dado cuenta, 

La vida de Harry no era tan optimista, podía convertirse en un niño brillante, ir a una escuela para niños inteligentes, pero la cosa era muy diferente en las paredes del orfanato, las cosas no eran como los cuidadores creían allí, Harry sabía que era especial debido a las cosas que sucedieron a su alrededor, y precisamente por esto los niños mayores cada vez que los gerentes no lo veían, ellos estaban a cargo de darle "una lección" sobre cómo ser "normal"

Lo llamaban constantemente "fenómeno" o "hijo del diablo", por supuesto, algunos de los niños allí, los más pequeños o los de su edad dejaron de molestarlo, debido a las anormalidades que se le ocurrían cada vez que se acercaban, como un fractura o una lesión, y Harry solo podía reírse de la desgracia y el sufrimiento de los demás, por lo que debido al maltrato de los niños allí, los gerentes lo dejaron en la única habitación más alejada del complejo, en el único corredor donde no había nada más que su habitación, y Harry estaba de alguna manera agradecido, ya que prefería el silencio de esas cuatro paredes.

Harry no tenía muchas cosas, su ropa era el uniforme de ese orfanato, y la poca ropa que tenía era para caridad, ropa que era algo grande, el resto eran los libros que usaban de la institución a la que fue, pero por supuesto que no se dio el lujo de comprar otros nuevos, simplemente eran de segunda mano y no le compraron nada que no tuviera nada que ver con su educación.

Desde pequeño había planeado y mejorado varias máscaras, con las mujeres del orfanato era un niño tímido, pero amable, y sobre todo inteligente y caballeroso, sabía que de esta manera ganaría su confianza y afecto ciego, poro para los maestros era un niño inteligente, algo serio, pero sin abandonar la fachada de un niño bueno y algo tímido, aunque eso era algo que realmente no le interesaba, no quería amigos, no quería relacionarse con nadie, simplemente tenía hambre de conocimiento, ya que el Conocimiento es poder y Harry sabía que quería tener un gran futuro en el que nadie le arrojara mierda o lo tratara mal, muchas parejas habían ido al orfanato para adoptar y estaban encantados con él, pero al final del día nadie lo llevaba puesto y esto fue por dos razones:

El primero: no quería irse, no dejaría que alguien lo adoptara, ya sabía que su familia lo había abandonado, según las mujeres de ese lugar, era porque su familia no lo quería y sabía que varios de los niños terminaron de esa manera solo porque sus padres eran adictos a los placeres de la carne humana que no median las consecuencias en términos de protección, y luego terminaron con un hijo que terminaría abandonado solo porque era un niño no deseado

El segundo: fue porque algunas de las mujeres a cargo le contaron a la pareja sobre sus anormalidades y cosas por el estilo, él era el hijo de Satanás o algo similar, y esa pareja se fue con una cara de terror total rompiendo a los pobres y muy poca esperanza en el interior de su pequeño corazón, porque aunque dijo que no quería ser llevado, en una parte de su corazón, tenía la esperanza de ser llevado por una familia que lo amaba sin importar nada, un sentimiento que desapareció con el paso de los días, meses y años

En cuanto a los niños en el orfanato, era bastante frío, una cara inexpresiva y sus ojos mostraban puro odio hacia los jóvenes, una personalidad que le dejó algunos golpes, aun así no se inmutó ante nada, el no sería pisoteado por un niño estúpido porque era inútil a su lado, porque Harry sabía que lo estaban haciendo porque estaban celosos de que fuera más inteligente y que la mayoría de los gerentes lo amaran más que los demás.

\-----------

_ Mansión Potter _

Flemont Zack Potter era un niño mimado desde el momento en que nació y le contó la supuesta profecía, había sido amado por todos sus seres más cercanos, su familia, su padrino y amigos, y esto aumentó aún más cuando el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado, convirtiéndose así en el niño que vivía, todos amaban al niño y lo malcriaban dándole lo que quería o deseara, después de todo, ¿quién podía negarle algo al futuro salvador?

Desde ese día, la familia Potter había sido reconocida y adorada por todo el mundo mágico por dar a luz a su salvación y dar esperanza a esta guerra interminable en curso, nadie sabía que en realidad había dos niños, excepto Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort 

En este momento, uno de ellos estaba vagando por algún lugar del mundo como un espectro que posee animales pequeños, como serpientes, hasta el momento en que recuperó más fuerza y pudo poseer algún humano idiota, para poder volver al poder, porque lo sabía desde que lo había dejado por muerto, el hecho de que ninguno de sus estúpidos seguidores haría nada para buscarlo, pero verían que cuando regresara, se aseguraría de torturar y recompensar a los que lo habían apoyado como los más fieles. Por el momento se encontró pensando en lo que haría una vez que regresara, tendría que buscar a ese bebe que estaba profetizado a derrotado, y luego vería qué hacer con el mocoso que seguramente en ese momento tendría una vida de mil maravillas 

Qué equivocado estaba.

Albus Dumbledore se regocijó por el poder y la fama que tenía porque sería el mentor de Flemont, el salvador del mundo mágico, y se regocijó aún más al ver cómo los Potter y todos los que habían visto a Harry Potter ya no lo recordaban, Él mismo había puesto los Potter bajo el imperio para desheredar a Harry como si nunca hubiera existido, de esa manera, nadie sospecharía nada, y él siempre estaría en la cima, una vez que se hicieron esos pequeños detalles, levanto el hechizo

Los Potter estaban más que felices cuando vieron que su pequeño Flemont había hecho magia accidental desde la edad de seis años, diciendo que era sorprendente que lo hiciera desde esa edad, ya que él era la razón por la cual Dumbledore comenzó a enseñarle magia, pero desde de vez en cuando, cuando estaba frustrado porque el niño estaba teniendo suficientes berrinches, todavía tenía que ser paciente, su fama se debía al trabajo del niño

Pobre idiota, por ambición, eligió al niño equivocado y ahora había condenado al mundo mágico, porque el verdadero niño que vivía estaba en un orfanato, y no cualquiera, sino Wool, de donde Lord Voldemort, el señor oscuro más poderoso hasta ahora había salido hace 50 años


	4. El Pasar del Tiempo

_ Lugares _

  
_** Personajes pov  ** _

** Lengua de Parsel **

_ "Escena retrospectiva" _

\----------------

Habían pasado exactamente ocho años desde que Harry Potter puso un pie en el orfanato de Wool, donde solo su fecha de nacimiento aparecían en una carta. Y a partir de ese día su nombre era Harrison James Ashford, un niño hermoso con ojos verdes, el más hermoso jamás visto, junto con su piel blanca y cabello negro rebelde, que ahora los tenía a la altura de los hombros, atados en una cola de caballo, ahora más manejable que el nido de pájaro que había tenido como cabello durante sus primeros años de vida.

Harry era un niño muy inteligente, tenía todo lo que alguien quería, inteligencia, belleza y astucia, aunque también había cosas que nadie más sabía, excepto aquellos que vivían a su alrededor, como las cosas inexplicables que ocurrían dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Si estaba molesto y enojado, deseaba que sus compañeros se rompieran alguna parte del cuerpo y así sucedió, los demás creían que era un accidente, aunque su "accidente" favorito había sucedido dos años atrás.

_ "Hace dos años" _

_ Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que podía hablar con las serpientes, fue cuando había salvado a una en el patio trasero del orfanato y la había puesto en su ropa, decidió entrar, desafortunadamente sus compañeros que no estaban tan molestos por lo general lo habían visto, y cuando dormía. En su habitación, vieron a la serpiente dormida, lo apuñalaron hasta la muerte en su cuerpo, y luego lo metieron en una caja de regalo, dejándolo al final de su cama donde la serpiente solía descansar. _

_ Al día siguiente fue el 31 de julio, su cumpleaños, perdido por la caja de regalo en su cama, se acercó con gran cuidado y cuando estuvo cerca la abrió, encontró a su amada serpiente y una nota, que con la mano temblando por su miedo se abrió y encontró algo que lo hizo derramar una lágrima, el primero de muchos ese día _   
_ " Feliz cumpleaños Harrison, espero que te haya gustado este pequeño regalo, un animal como este no debería estar en presencia y compañía de un monstruo como tú, así que Decidí liberarlo de ese sufrimiento " _

_ Después de eso, Harry decidió que no se vería afectado, todavía estaba molesto y enojado, al día siguiente, el niño sabía quién lo había hecho:  _ **_ Jone Rivax _ ** _ , un niño de doce años, que estaba muy celoso por la "comodidad" que Harry tenía a su alrededor _

_ Durante la madrugada, todos los niños y adultos estaban durmiendo, no había una sola persona que no estuviera durmiendo profundamente, excepto que, en una habitación aparte de todo, un niño de ojos verdes tenía los ojos abiertos, incapaz de dormir y solo se perdió en sus pensamientos, imaginando más de mil escenarios donde Rivax murió trágicamente, con una sonrisa macabra para un niño de siete años, el joven prodigio dormía _

_ A la mañana siguiente, Harry caminaba por los pasillos del orfanato a su habitación cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rivax correr escaleras abajo con un cuchillo en la mano, un niño que se acercaba chocó con Rivax, haciendo que el niño cayera con un cuchillo mano, y luego perforar ese objeto afilado en uno de sus globos oculares, y su cabeza rota, lo que resulta en la muerte instantánea. El niño que se había topado con Rivax comenzó a gritar porque estaba asustado, los gritos resonaron de inmediato en todo el orfanato, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que vinieran los otros niños y cuidadores. _

_ Cuando Miranda Cole dio la vuelta al cuerpo del niño, los ojos sin vida de Rivax se llenaron de sangre. _

_ Harry estaba en estado de shock, porque él mismo había soñado, los niños comenzaron a asustarse, pero los cuidadores los enviaron a todos a sus habitaciones, Harry vio pánico en los malditos bastardos que tenía por sus compañeros y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Camina tranquilamente hacia la única habitación lejos de toda la residencia, donde abrió la puerta y entró, una vez en su habitación se rio psicópatamente, unos minutos más tarde se recuperó y se puso su máscara de indiferencia. _

_ Ese accidente le causó gran alegría y tristeza, pero lo que se hizo, se hizo. _

_ Ese día fue el día en que mato a una persona por primera vez, y no sería la última. _

_ \------- _

_ "Presente" _

Ahora estaba en un parque de vuelta al orfanato, eran las seis de la tarde y acababa de salir de la escuela a la que iba, así que se detuvo en un parque que estaba a una cuadra del orfanato, Harry estaba en uniforme de lana, el se sentó en un banco y respiró el aire tranquilo y frío de la noche, quería tiempo para detenerse, así no tendría que regresar a ese horrible lugar donde tendría que fingir ser alguien que no era, solo para las cuatro mujeres que había recibido unos años atrás que no le dejarían consumirse en ese mar infinito de soledad, en su ya cansada alma.

Se levanté listo para ir hasta que escucho un silbido

** "Malditos humanos, espero encontrar un alimento, creo que tengo un niño estúpido, supongo que no hará nada malo comerlo", ** dijo la serpiente

Harry con su expresión fría respondió:

** "Si te atreves a tocar solo un dedo, juro que será lo último que hagas”, ** dijo molesto

** "Oh, un orador, disculpe mi atrevimiento, no tenía idea" ** dijo la serpiente

** "¿Un orador? ¿Qué es eso?", ** Preguntó Harry.

** "Es un mago con la habilidad de hablar Parsel, el idioma de las serpientes" **

** "Los magos no existen", ** dijo Harry.

** "Por supuesto que existen, y tú eres uno de ellos" ** respondió molesta

** "Sabía que era especial" ** dijo Harry **"Ahora dime serpiente ¿cómo te llamas? El mío es Harrison James Ashford"**

** "Mi nombre es Nagini, ese es el nombre que me dio mi maestra”, ** dijo orgullosa de ese hecho.

** "Oh, no sabía que tenías a alguien, en ese caso te dejo, tengo que volver" ** respondió Harry levemente decepcionado

** "Espera Harrison, en ningún momento dije que no podía ir contigo, tengo curiosidad por saber dónde vives", ** dijo la serpiente.

Desde el primer momento en que Harry pisó el orfanato, nunca sonrió, al menos no realmente, así que esta vez lo permitió, por unos momentos mostró una pequeña sonrisa que se borró al instante, de esa manera Harry le indicó a Nagini que se escondiera en su ropa y lo hizo, así que Harry se fue

Por otro lado, estaba Nagini, sabía que había visto el uniforme que llevaba el niño, pero no sabía dónde, notó el camino, pasaron una calle que tenía los mismos edificios y al final de la calle había un gran edificio, los colores eran grises y oscuros, ese lugar no parecía tener vida y la apariencia demacrada con el cielo gris no ayudaba a la vista

No fue hasta que estuvieron frente a una valla donde se pudo leer la _**Orfanato de Lana**_ que Nagini se dio cuenta de dónde estaban entonces, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que era una serpiente, seguramente habría caído al suelo

Vio al niño entrar con más calma, pero con una cara seria, cuando entró en la habitación encontró a una mujer.

"Oh Harrison, ¿cómo te fue?" Dijo la mujer.

Harry sacó un trozo de papel de su mochila y se lo entregó "Estos son los resultados a nivel institucional"

"Primer lugar nuevamente, este es el tercero, realmente eres un niño brillante" dijo la mujer

"No digas eso Sra. Cole, es vergonzoso" dijo Harry fingiendo ser tímido "Ahora si me disculpas, iré a mi habitación con permiso"

Después de decir adiós a la mujer, Harry fue al segundo piso, donde el camino estaba dividido en derecha e izquierda, fue a la izquierda, donde solo había una puerta en todo el pasillo.

Nagini miró cada detalle, y de alguna manera recordó su tiempo en ese orfanato, realmente de todos los lugares en los que no pensó que regresaría a ese lugar donde había estado con su maestra, durante su último año en Hogwarts, y observando el camino. que pude ver Se dirigía a la habitación en la que ella había estado hace 50 años, allí en la puerta había una placa que decía HJA, y tan pronto como el niño entró, Nagini pudo sentir un pequeño destello de magia proveniente de su señor, a pesar del tiempo, aunque ahora estaba lleno y cubierto con ese chico llamado Harrison.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y puso la mochila en un pequeño escritorio, luego dejó que la serpiente cayera sobre la cama, una vez que Nagini estuvo cómodo, miró el lugar y vio a Harry agarrar una silla y ponerla frente a ella, sentándose para mirar directamente a los ojos, fue entonces que al ver el color de sus ojos y el color de su cabello recordó momentáneamente algo

** "Por casualidad, pequeña cría, ¿en qué año llegaste aquí?"  ** ella preguntó

** "Me dijeron que llegara el 1 de noviembre de 1981, un día después de Halloween, según ellos, tenía un año y tres meses porque cuando llegué tenía un pedazo de papel que solo decía la fecha de mi nacimiento y la inicial de mi nombre."  ** Harry respondió

** "¿Y esa fecha fue ...?"  ** Nagini preguntó, comenzando a sospechar la identidad del niño.

** "31 de julio de 1980" ** respondió

Nagini no podía creerlo, ¿cómo era que el hijo de la familia Potter, Harry James Potter, estaba en un orfanato, y no en ningún orfanato sino en el mismo que su señor había vivido durante toda su infancia? Se supone que el niño está en el mundo mágico lleno de regalos y cumplidos viviendo de la mejor manera, no en un orfanato como este, entonces recordaba vagamente las palabras de Snape, los Potter habían tenido gemelos, y si recordaba muy bien, los idiotas de los padres y todos los que conocían la profecía creían que el gemelo de Harry sería el niño de la profecía.

Nagini casi se rio, pensando que Albus Dumbledore sería tan estúpido como para confundir a los niños y abandonar al verdadero elegido en el mundo muggle, que incluso Tom no lo creería, aunque todavía no sabía cómo había terminado en ese orfanato. de todos los lugares posibles en los que tuve que caer en Wool's, eso tenía que ser una broma muy mala, por el momento no le diría nada a Harry sobre su identidad, esperaría hasta que el niño fuera a Gringotts y lo descubriera por su cuenta, de todos modos, era mejor quedarse con el niño y ver cómo era, tal vez cuando volviera a ver a Tom podría decirle algo más

** "Muy bien Nagini, ¿puedes decirme todo lo que sabes sobre el mundo mágico?"  ** Harry preguntó amablemente.

** "Claro, no hay problema" ** respondió ella

** "Entonces comienza”, ** exigió.

Así es como durante horas Nagini le habló sobre los tipos de razas, costumbres y otros, hasta que le contó sobre el banco Gringotts, donde pudo ver de qué familia provenía y si le dejaron alguna herencia, Harry cuando lo escuchó En algún lugar de su pequeño corazón, esperaba que tal vez su familia estuviera viva y buscándolo, y Nagini al ver el pequeño brillo en los ojos de Harry no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y dolor, porque dentro de ella sentía que algo no iba a salir bien si fueran al banco Gringotts

" **Cuando quieras te puedo llevar a la entrada del mundo mágico"** dijo ella

** "Mañana estaría bien ya que es sábado y tengo el día libre, no creo que haya ningún problema" ** respondió Harry

Comenzó a contarle sobre su vida en el orfanato, le dijo que las cuatro mujeres que lo encontraron tenían un amor ciego por las máscaras que llevaba, también le dijo que fue a una escuela para niños superdotados por su gran inteligencia, le contó sobre la serpiente, el altercado con sus compañeros, y cómo la persona responsable murió frente a todos, incluso le contó los detalles, esa parte le recordó lo que Tom le había dicho cuando era un adolescente, y algo similar a él en su infancia, excepto que Tom nunca había matado a un ser humano hasta su quinto año en Hogwarts

Nagini no pudo evitar preguntarse si la profecía cuando dijo que sería su igual significaba esto, las similitudes de los dos eran muy similares, pero aún podía ver que había pequeñas diferencias entre sí.

A cambio, Nagini, cuando Harry le preguntó acerca de su maestro, simplemente le dijo que tenía un problema y que era débil en ninguna parte del mundo, prefirió no decir nada más, simplemente esperaría y vería si el niño era confiable, mientras tanto, se quedaría en el orfanato haciéndole compañía, después de que todo su amo se hubia sacrificado para salvar la vida del niño, incluso si eso no hubiera sido planeado

\------------

_ Mansión Potter _

La vida para los Potter estaba llena de felicidad, amor y sobre todo fama, debido al pequeño Flemont, que era un niño rebelde al que le gustaba llamar la atención, desafortunadamente había salido con el carácter egoísta de su padre, creyéndose el mejor de todos ya que, según los demás, había derrotado al señor oscuro, Lord Voldemort, era más que obvio que Harry Potter nunca había existido, por lo que le dieron a Flemont todo lo que quería, juguetes, ropa, comida, etc. 

Asique no era culpa del niño el tener un ego demasiado grande

Flemont tuvo la visita de Albus Dumbledore todas las semanas, debido a su entrenamiento, cuyo entrenamiento fue muy lento, debido a los caprichos del niño.

Para Albus Dumbledore había algo que no encajaba, una de las razones era que, a medida que pasaban los años, sentía que la magia de Flemont era normal, otra cosa era que el niño parecía ser muy vago y no muy inteligente, así que de vez en cuando se preguntaba si no estaba equivocado al elegirlo, también se preguntaba por qué Voldemort marcaría a un niño así, porque la profecía decía que tenía que ser su igual, y ciertamente no lo parecía, todavía recordaba vagamente la primera vez que vio a Tom Riddle, y ciertamente Flemont no parecía igual, pero aun así dijo que tal vez fueron las diferentes circunstancias las que criaron a los dos niños, y que tal vez lo habían mimado mucho.

Cada niño creció a su manera, mientras que uno fue mimado y amado, obteniendo todo lo que deseara, el otro solo se tenía así mismo y su inteligencia, cada uno creció con sus creencias.

Para todos, Flemont era un niño hermoso con mejillas rojas, aunque era bastante engreído. Harry, para cualquiera era un ángel caído del cielo y un niño genio, pero había algo que la gente tenía que saber, incluso el ser más inocente podría ser un asesino.

Las personas a su alrededor sufrirían un infierno en la vida, porque quién sospecharía del pequeño Harry, y la verdad es que hicieron mal y juzgaron un libro por su portada, ahora sufrirían las consecuencias.


	5. Callejon Diagon

El sábado por la mañana Harry se despertó lo más tranquilo posible y se fue a dar un baño, mientras esto pasaba el recapitulaba lo acontecido ayer, todavía no le caía a la idea el hecho de ser un mago y más aún sino que había una comunidad entera que se ocultaba de los _muggle_ (referencia que le había dicho Nagini sobre la gente sin magia) y el creía que esa era la mejor palabra que podía existir demostraba lo superior que era de ellos

Al salir se puso unos bóxers negros y entre su poca ropa gastada y usada debido a las donaciones, decidió usar una camiseta negra, junto a unos jeans azules y un polo verde, junto a los zapatos de la institución, y aun que no le gustara que la ropa se notaba desde lejos lo gastada que estaba, no tenía otra cosa más presentable

Se acercó al espejo y trato de peinar sus cabellos, atándolos con una cinta azul eléctrico para después agarrar sus anteojos, hizo una mueca al ver sus lentes que tenían cinta para que no se rompieran más de lo que estaba, se dio la vuelta y vio como Nagini iba despertando de su sueño

Cuando Nagini abrió sus ojos y vio el cuarto donde estaba creyó estar de nueva cuenta en la época donde recién pasaba un par de meses desde que Tom la había comprado, pero al buscar a su amo y ver al niño que estaba al frente suyo se dio cuenta de que no era así y recordó el suceso del día anterior donde encontró al joven Potter, el cual vivía en el orfanato donde una vez ella había estado y no solo eso sino que en el mismo cuarto de su maestro, y ahora delante suyo estaba Harry Potter, recordó lo que le había prometido así que cuando el niño la saludo y extendió su mano para que se ocultaran debajo de sus ropas así lo hizo

Para Harry no se le hizo mucho problema salir del orfanato después de todo con una tierna sonrisa y las palabras adecuadas la señora Cole le dejo salir prometiéndole que estaría allí antes de que oscureciera, y a Harry no le quedo de otra que aceptar. Caminaron por más de media hora hasta que llegaron a Londres, Harry busco con la mirada un pequeño pub que decía Caldero Chorreante, (Nagini dijo que solo los magos podían verlo) Una vez encontrado camino hacia el, y entro de manera calmada

Harry camino hasta llegar a la barra, donde se encontraba un hombre, Harry supuso que era el dueño

“Buenos días jovencito ¿no eres muy joven para estar aquí?” -le pregunto el tabernero y Harry haciendo uso de su máscara de niño bueno respondió

“Vera señor, recientemente me he enterado que soy un mago y quisiera saber si me podría ayudar a ir al callejón Diagon” -dijo Harry ladeando la cabeza y moviendo un poco las pestañas en forma inocente

“Claro que sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte te ayudare en lo que necesites” -le dijo el hombre

Lo llevo a la parte trasera donde había unos contenedores, y parándose en frente de un montón de ladrillos le dijo- “Te recomiendo que aprendas el patrón así cuando tengas tu varita lo podrás hacer tu solo” Luego de eso hizo un patrón con su Varita en los ladrillos, minutos después, la puerta al callejón Diagon se abrió y el hombre se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa- _Bienvenido a Diagon Alley_ cualquier cosa que necesites solo pregunta por Tom, ese es mi nombre, que te diviertas niño

Harry abrió sus ojos sin apartar la mirada de la entrada, apenas escucho a Tom despedirse. Harry salió de su sorpresa inicial, para pasar al otro lado, luego, levanto su cabeza y miro por sobre su hombro, solo para notar que la pared había vuelto a su forma original

El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

**“¿Hacia donde hay que ir Nagini?”** Pregunto Harry suavemente

La serpiente saco su cabeza de la ropa del niño y respondió **“Gringotts, es el banco de los duendes, solo sigue la calle hasta que te encuentres con un gran edificio blanco, es imposible que te pierdas”** y luego de esas instrucciones volvió a esconderse

Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».

Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...

—Gringotts— susurro Harry deteniéndose abruptamente

Había llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había..

— **Sí, eso es un gnomo** —Susurro Nagini en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más baja que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

_ Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado _

_ Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, _

_ Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, _

_ Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, _

_ Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo _

_ Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, _

_ Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado _

_ De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro. _

Dos gnomos lo hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontró en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Harry se acercó al mostrador.

“Buenos días, vengo para hacerme una prueba de herencia” dijo Harry cortésmente

El duende lo analizo con la mirada, para luego fruncir el ceño

“Acompáñeme” -dijo el duende

Harry siguió al gnomo hasta una sala, durante todo el recorrido no dijo nada, unos segundos después llegaron a unas de las puertas de gran magnitud

“Esta es la sala de pruebas, espere aquí hasta que el encargado venga”-dicho eso se retiro

Harry aguardo pacientemente, jugando con sus dedos para perder el tiempo, unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y un gnomo salió de esta

“Buenos días señor, mi compañero me dijo que vino por una prueba de herencia, acompáñeme a la sala”

Después de entrar el duende se sentó en un escritorio color miel y Harry se senté en uno de los sillones que se encontraban allí

“Muy bien, primero me gustaría saber su nombre y luego podemos continuar- Le dijo el Gnomo a Harry

“Me llamo Harrison James Ashford”

El goblin miro a Harry extrañado y, el niño fruncía un poco el ceño, no era su culpa vivir en un orfanato y no saber ni su propio nombre de nacimiento

” Solo debe cortarse un poco con la daga y dejar caer tres gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino, de esa manera podremos ver su herencia”

Harry siguió los pasos que le había dicho el gnomo, corte la punta de su dedo y deje caer las gotas de sangre en un pergamino, quedo fascinado al ver como la sangre era absorbida y de esta aparecían inscripciones, el goblin agarro el pergamino y abrío los ojos tan grandes como pudo, era como si no pudiese creer lo que decía, luego tocio falsamente y prosiguió a leer el contenido

Nombre: Harry James Potter

Edad: ocho años

Nacimiento: 31 de julio de 1980

Padre: James Charlus Potter (vivo)

Madre: Lily Potter (vivo)

Hermano: Flemont Zack Potter (Mellizo)

Padrino: Remus John Lupin (vivo)

Títulos:

**_Herencia de la antigua casa Potter_ **

Fortuna y Bienes (deshabilitado al no ser heredero)

Mansión Potter, cabaña del valle de godric y propiedades (desheredado)

**_Herencia de la antigua casa Peverell_ **

-Fortuna y Bienes: 15, 566, 342 mil galeones (reclamable)

-Lord Peverell y seis asientos en Wizengamont (reclamable)

-Mansiones en Alemania, Francia y Rumania y cuatro más en Inglaterra (reclamable)

-La varita de sauco, piedra de la resurrección y capa de invisibilidad (reclamable), bosque de los lamentos (Fidelio), castillo Peverell (Fidelio) mansión en Transilvania (Fidelio)

**_Herencia de la antigua casa Gryffindor_ **

Fortuna y vienes

25% de Hogwarts y propiedades

Castillo Gryffindor (Fidelio) espada de Godric Gryffindor (reclamable a la edad de catorce años)

Harry estaba en shock, ¿Sus padres estaban vivos? ¿Tenía un hermano?, no sabía cómo sentirse ni lo que debía pensar, pero de lo que estaba seguro era una cosa, sus padres lo habían desheredado, sus padres no lo querían, era igual al resto de niños en el orfanato, era un niño no deseado

“Disculpe señor ¿cómo es que mis padres siguen vivos y además que tengo un hermano?” – Harry fingió estar abrumado por la noticia, quería conseguir toda la información posible

“Mi nombre es Igor y con respecto a eso señor Ashford... digo, señor Potter ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? Si le soy sincero nadie sabe de su existencia, ni siquiera nosotros

Harry apretó su mano y formo un puño, ya lo sospechaba, sus padres como nunca lo habían deseado, decidieron no decirles nada a nadie, así cuando se decidieran de él, nadie los juzgaría

“He vivido en el mundo muggle toda mi vida, si no fuera por mi Serpiente Nagini no sabría nada de esto” Harry movió levemente a Nagini, ella salió lentamente de la ropa del niño, lo que solo provoco un pequeño jadeo del gnomo, Harry supuso que tener una serpiente oculta entre tu ropa y hablar parcel, incluso en el mundo mágico, no era normal

Igor procedió a explicarle que hubo una guerra con el bando de la oscuridad y la luz, y de que Flemont Potter (su hermano) supuestamente había derrotado a un Mago Oscuro (El más poderoso del último siglo) Harry quiso reír, no sabía quién era Flemont Potter, ni le interesaba, pero ¿acaso era una broma? ¿Cómo un niño que ni siquiera podía pararse correctamente sobre sus pies podría derrotar a un mago con muchos años de experiencia? Esa era una historia estúpida y sin lógica. Lo absurdo de la historia seguía, porque luego de eso Flemont Potter fue nombrado, El-Niño-que-Vivió ¿Acaso la gente del mundo mágico era tan estúpida para no notar la enorme mentira en esa historia? Harry estaba seguro que, en la historia, había una parte no contada

Harry siguió hablando con el gnomo, le pidió una llave de la bóveda Peverell, y una bolsa para sacar los galeones de esta misma, una vez que termino con los asuntos en el banco, salió de este

Harry camino por el callejón, hasta que encontro una tienda de libros usados, no porque ahora era aparentemente rico, gastaría todo de una sola vez

Harry termino eligiendo cuatro libros que le servirían como introducción al mundo mágico, los cuales eran: ** _< <Historia de la Magia>>_** **_< <Hogwarts: Una historia>>, << Los Magos más Poderosos de los Últimos Tiempos>>,<Familias más Famosas e Influyentes del Mundo Mágico>>_**

Harry decidió ojear el último libro, solo por curiosidad, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño al ver una foto de los Potter, lo primero que noto fue su parecido con James Potter, cabello indomable de color negro azabache y unas horrorosas gafas redondas como las suyas. Lo segundo que vio fue a Lily Potter, una hermosa mujer (para disgusto de Harry) de cabellera pelirroja y ojos verdes como los suyos. Al último noto al niño de siete años (supuso Harry) quien supuso era Flemont, el niño tenía el mismo color de cabello de Lily, y la cabellera indomable de su padre, sus ojos eran como los del hombre en la foto, y sus facciones eran similares a los del hombre y la mujer en la foto, si no fuera por su prueba de herencia no notaria su parentesco, ya que no eran ni un poco iguales, Harry tenía unos rasgos más delicados que los de Lily Potter. Levemente se preguntó de dónde venían sus características físicas ¿Quizás eran de su abuela? Una vez que termino de mirar el libro lo cerro y se dirigió al mostrador 

“Señor, me gustaría llevarme todos estos tomos”-le dije con una sonrisa inocente

“Muy bien, serian 10 galeones y cinco Knuts”- respondió el adolecente frente a el

Harry pago la cantidad acordada, y luego de salir de la tienda, se dirigió a otra tienda donde arreglaban la vista, Harry se sentó en una silla y una mujer que no parecía mayor de 25 años le dio una poción. Harry se la tomo, los ojos le ardieron por unos minutos, pero luego noto que había funcionado, porque podía ver sin los lentes, luego de pagarle a la mujer volvió al caldero chorreante, almorzó algo ligero y decidió volver al orfanato, Miranda le pregunto dónde estuvo, y él dijo que había ido a la biblioteca, luego de eso fue a su cuarto, donde paso el resto del día leyendo los libros

_Tres años después, 31 de julio_

_Orfanato Wool’s_

Era una mañana tranquila en el orfanato Wool’s, en una de las tantas habitaciones, más en especial la único que se encontraba apartada de los demás, había un pequeño bulto entre las sabanas

**“Harry despierta”** -le dijo una voz siseante

El pequeño bulto se removió para dejar paso a un niño de unos once años, de cabellos azabaches que le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo que sus hombros y un inusual tono verde en sus ojos

**“¿Que sucede Nagini?** -dijo el joven recién despierto

**“Feliz cumpleaños pequeña cría”** -le dijo Nagini

**“Gracias amiga”** -le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa verdadera

Había pasado tres años desde aquella tarde donde Harry había conocido a Nagini para enterarse que era un mago, desde la salida al callejón Diagon, Harry aprovechaba cada tarde libre que tenía para ir al mundo mágico, donde traía una pila de libros, con el tiempo se había comprado un baúl donde podía guardar todo lo que comprara y luego encogerlo para no causar sospechas en el orfanato, al enterarse del uso de la varita inmediatamente quiso comprarse una, pero Nagini le había dicho que esperase a su carta de Hogwarts, además de que no la podía usar debido a que estas estaban registradas por el "incompetente ministerio" palabras según Nagini, así que ella le dio clases para hacer magia sin varita, al principio le costaba ya que consumía mucha energía, a los nueve años era capaz de hacer magia sencilla como cambiar las cosas de color, a los diez años podía hacer cosas un poco más complicadas, cada una de ellas las practicaba sobre sus compañeros, Harry los llamaba “Conejillos de prueba”. A pesar del tiempo que pasaron untos Nagini no le había contado quien era su amo y el respetaba su decisión, también sabía que el día que ella pueda volver con su dueño, Harry no se lo impediría, pero la verdad era que deseaba que ese día nunca llegase, después de todo, ella era la única con quien se llevaba bien

De repente alguien toco la puerta y Harry se extrañó, con un hechizo de magia sin varita y no verbal metió todos los libros de magia en su baúl y lo guardo bajo su cama para después ordenarle a Nagini que se metiera en su cama

“Adelante” dijo una vez que saco el hechizo de protección en su puerta

Al abrirse la puerta le dejo ver a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos d color azul, con una hermosa figura y hermosas facciones

“Feliz cumpleaños Harrison”- le dijo la mujer, más conocida como Miranda Cole la directora del orfanato

“Buenos días Señora Cole y muchas gracias” respondió gentilmente 

“Harry hay alguien que quiere verte “dijo la mujer corriéndose para dejar ver a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos color negro, con una mirada dura, el cual llevaba ropas bastantes oscuras y llevaba una capa

La serpiente Nagini lo reconoció enseguida a pesar de haber pasado casi más de diez años todavía se acordaría de uno de los Mortifagos de su amo, el espía Severus Snape

La mujer salió del lugar dejando a los dos solos en la habitación de Harry

“Señor Potter, vengo de parte del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Mi nombre es Severus Snape-dijo el hombre

“Disculpe señor Snape, pero ¿Qué está diciendo? la magia no existe” dijo Harry haciéndose el inocente

“Claro que si niño y usted es uno”-dijo Snape

“Todavía no le creo”

Snape suspiro y prosiguió

“¿Nunca ha pasado que algunas veces ocurren cosas extrañas a su alrededor como enojarse o algo y que algo extrañe pase?”-le pregunto Snape

“Bueno una vez me moleste con un profesor y su cabello cambio de color a un rosa chillón” dijo Harry

“Eso señor Potter es magia, mire-dijo Snape apuntando a un lápiz de Harry transformándolo en una hoja de papel

“Increible” dijo Harry

“Esta carta es para usted, pertenece al colegio de Hogwarts por la cual le daremos una plaza para asistir a dicha institución” continuo Snape

Harry sonrió, pero de repente puso una cara triste

“Pero no tengo dinero”-dijo el haciendo un puchero triste

“No se preocupe, Hogwarts tiene un porcentaje de dinero para los alumnos con su condición-“dijo Snape

“Ya veo gracias, asistiré”

“Vendré a buscarlo dentro de un mes para hacer las compres necesarias-dijo Snape

“No hace falta, solo dígame como ir y listo, no es la primera vez que voy a Londres solo”-dijo Harry

Snape paso su vista por la habitación encontrándose con un cuadro que decía

_Diploma de ciencias y psicología de la institución para niños superdotados Santa María_

Snape volvió su vista al niño, tal parecía ser un genio, así que con resignación le explico cómo llegar al callejón Diagon y lo demás, claro que Harry ya savia eso, luego de un rato cuando Severus Snape se estaba por ir Harry hablo

“Señor” llamo Harry

“¿Si, señor Potter?” preguntó el hombre

“Prefiero que me digan Ashford, ese es el nombre que me puso la señora Cole, ya sabe, cuando llegue solo había un papel con mi fecha de nacimiento y la inicial de mi nombre, asique como no tenían idea de mi verdadero nombre me eligieron uno”

Snape asintió “Muy bien, lo espero en Hogwarts, Señor Ashford”

Y dicho eso el hombre se fue y Nagini salió de la ropa de Harry

“ **Tal parece que mi carta ya llego** ”-dijo Harry mirando el emblema de Hogwarts

**“Felicitaciones pequeña cría”** -dijo ella


	6. Anden 9 y 3/4

En el momento que Harry tenía la carta, no espero ni un minuto más y la abrió, pues desde que se había enterado que era un mago y que cada mago iba a una escuela a partir de los once años estuvo muy ansioso durante tres años contando los segundos, minutos, días, meses y años

**_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_ **

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Querido señor: Harry James Potter_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre._

_Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio_

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Subdirectora_

**Uniforme**

**_Los alumnos de primer año necesitan:_ **

_- **tres túnicas sencillas de trabajos**_

**_-un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario_ **

_- **un par de guantes protectores**_

**_-una capa de invierno_ **

**Libros**

_- **Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros**_

**_-El libro reglamentario de hechizos, Miranda Goshawk_ **

**_-Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Baghshot_ **

**_-Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_ **

**_-Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_ **

**_-Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phillyda Spore_ **

**_-Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius jigger_ **

**_-Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_ **

**_-Artes oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim_ **

Harry leyó atentamente la carta, y al ver todas las cosas que necesitaba decidió que iría mañana a comprar las cosas, hoy se tomaría el tiempo de disfrutar su cumpleaños

Durante ese día Harry paso tiempo con la señora Cole, ayudándola con lo que podía, a la hora del almuerzo, Harry ayudo a la cocinera a preparar la comida, y para la cena hizo lo mismo. A Harry le gustaba pasar tiempo con Miranda, la mujer era lo más cercano a una figura materna que tenía. Esa noche comió un pequeño pastel de chocolate que Rose amablemente le había preparado en su habitación junto a su amiga

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano, y se dio un baño, luego se cambió y una vez listo busco la bolsa de galeones y la llave de su bóveda, la cual se la coloco al rededor del cuello como un collar, una vez con todo, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, llegando al recibidor, donde justo la señora Cole llegaba de hacer unos asuntos pendientes en Londres

“Señora Cole, si no le importa quería informarle que iré a la biblioteca, regresare por la tarde”

La mujer le sonrió y lo dejo irse

Harry salió del orfanato y fue caminando a Londres, este día Nagini había decidido no acompañarlo, en su lugar salió durante la madrugada a cazar, Harry la dejo ir, sabía que la serpiente necesitaba alimentarse 

Llego al caldero chorreante después de una hora, al entrar fue directo al mostrador, y saludo a Tom

“¿Recibiste tu carta?” fue lo primero que dijo el hombre al ver a Harry

Harry asintió, mostrando una sonrisa falsa y amable

“Entonces sígueme muchacho” Tom lo guio a la parte trasera del establecimiento, marco el patrón en los ladrillos y la entrada del callejón Diagon se mostró “Que tengas un buen día niño”

Harry observo una vez más la lista, decidió que primero iría a comprar su túnica, asique comenzó a mirar por las tiendas, hasta que vio una en particular «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones» decidido se encamino hasta la tienda y al abrir la puerta una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva lo atendió

—¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

—Hola—dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?

Harry contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí? Observo detenidamente al niño, cabellos rubios, ojos color plata, si no estaba equivocado el niño tenía que ser un Malfoy, había estudiado a la mayoría de familias mágicas que pudiera

—Hola— Harry le devolvió el saludo, sin mucho interés

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

Harry observo al chico, o mejor dicho su rostro inexpresivo, tenía una buena mascara de desinterés, pero si mirabas directo a los ojos como él lo estaba haciendo en este momento entonces notarias la emoción brillar en ellas

—¿Porque hacer eso cuando el año que viene puedes comprarte una nueva y mejor? además—Agrego como una ocurrencia tardía— ni siquiera podrás usarla, si yo fuera tú, esperaría y el año siguiente iría con una nueva y mucho mejor siendo la envidia de todos

—Ahora que lo dices tienes mucha razón, no lo había pensado así, ¿tú tienes escoba? – ahora Harry noto que el chico parecía más interesado en la conversación

—No—Respondió, dando por terminado el tema, cuando había querido aprender sobre el mundo mágico había leído sobre el Quidditch y realmente no le llamo la atención. Volar sonaba divertido, pero no le gustaban los deportes

—¿Sabes entonces en que casa vas a estar? — pregunto el niño, parecía no entender el hecho de que no quería hablar

—Seguramente Slytherin o Ravenclaw—Respondió Harry. Esas fueron las únicas ideas que le vinieron a la mente debido a su personalidad

—Bueno en realidad nadie lo sabe hasta llegar allí, pero estoy seguro que yo iré a Slytherin, toda mi familia ha ido ahí ¿te imaginas que sea Hufflepuff? yo desertaría ¿tú qué crees? — me pregunto

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no quedare ahí—le respondía

Harry agradeció a todos los dioses cuando le avisaron al niño que sus túnicas ya estaban listas, sinceramente no quería seguir con la conversación

—Me agradas ¿cómo te llamas? — Le pregunto, Harry se debatió internamente sobre la respuesta ¿Le diría, o no le diría?, cuando estaba por responder una mujer con un paquete se acercó

—Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el tren- fue lo último que dijo.

En ese momento una persona más entro a la tienda—¿Hogwarts, guapo? — Harry escucho la misma pregunta que le habían hecho a el

—Aquí tienes tus túnicas— le dijo una mujer dándole un paquete, Harry le pago por el trabajo y se dirigió hacia la salida

—Quisiera un juego de túnicas negras de la mejor calidad que tenga—

Harry paso al lado de una familia de tres personas, realmente no estaba prestando atención, solamente abrió la puerta de la tienda y salió, nunca se dio cuenta del niño de cabello pelirrojo y ojos dorados que lo miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

—¡James! — dijo la mujer de la familia

—Mama—llamo levemente el niño, la madre lo miro con cariño

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —pregunto la mujer

—Creo que acabo de ver a un ángel—susurro el niño aun mirando hacia afuera, en la dirección donde el niño de cabellos negros había salido

Harry estuvo comprando las demás cosas que necesitaba, los libros los compro de segunda mano, y solamente compro los ingredientes para pociones de la mejor calidad que tuviera, algo le decía que esa sería la materia selecta

Luego de tener algunas de sus compras, regreso al caldero chorreante para almorzar algo ligero, una vez que termino regreso una vez más al Callejón Diagon para comprar su varita

_< <Ollivander creando varitas desde 382 A.C>>_

Al entrar pudo ver un lugar pequeño y vacío, pero estaba lleno de polvo, también estaba repleto de cajas con montón de polvo acumulado que llegaba hasta el techo, Harry se sintió un poco incomodo

—Buenas tardes- dijo una voz saliendo de la nada

Si no fuera porque no era esta la primera vez que alguien lo sorprendía seguramente hubiera dado un respingo, inmediatamente Harry se dio la vuelta y detrás de el había un hombre de cabello cano y ojos grises ligeramente desenfocados

—Buenas tardes—respondía

—Lo eh estado esperando señor Potter… ¿o debería llamarlo Ashford? — dijo el hombre de manera pensativa— Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Me atrevería decir que incluso son más brillantes que los de ella. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

Harry no entendía nada ¿Cómo era que este hombre sabia sobre él?

—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.

—Y aquí es donde se supone que su hermano fue marcado...

El señor Ollivander toco la frente de Harry con un largo dedo blanco

¿Se suponía? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Harry no estaba entendiendo nada

—¿A qué se refiere señor? ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? Nadie en el mundo mágico parece saberlo, ¿y qué quiere decir que se supone que mi hermano fue marcado?

El señor ollivander lo observo seriamente—Escúcheme señor Ashford, nada es lo que parece, todo el mundo esconde sus verdaderos colores debajo de una máscara, solamente le aconsejare algo: Mantenga los ojos bien abiertos, y lo mismo con su mente. No debe confiar en Nadie

Harry no entendía nada, ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

—Originalmente tenía planeado darle esta varita al señor Potter, pero creo que sería una equivocación, ahora lo sé, pruébela. Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que funcionaria, y veo que estaba en lo cierto. —Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que supuestamente le hizo la cicatriz a su hermano

—Espere un segundo ¿Está diciendo que Flemont Potter no fue marcado por Voldemort?

Eso le sorprendió, claro que no lo demostro, desde que había leído sobre el señor oscuro, tenía un inmenso interés en el hombre, estaba más que claro que la mayoría de los libros estaban hablados desde el punto de vista de una persona del lado de la luz, aun así había cosas que no se podían cambiar, con el tiempo le comenzó a picar la curiosidad ¿Qué llevo al hombre a ser un señor oscuro?, ¿qué paso exactamente el 31 de octubre de 1981?, y cómo fue que siendo un hombre tan poderoso perdió contra un bebe que ni siquiera llegaba a los dos años, era simplemente ilógico, algo más había ocurrido y Harry quería averiguarlo

Harry era parte del pequeño grupo de personas que creían que estaba débil, pero estaba esperando a recuperarse para armarse de poder y volver con más fuerzas, la voz del señor Ollivander lo saco de mis pensamientos

—Si, veintiocho centímetros. Aja, realmente curioso como suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago recuérdelo.... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted señor Potter.... Después de todo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas, terribles, sí, pero grandiosas

Harry frunció el ceño, el hombre ignoro su pregunta

—Señor ¿cómo es que sabe de mi identidad? —le pregunto lo más cortes y calmado que podía en ese momento

—Vera señor Potter, usted tiene un aura muy similar a la de Lily Evans, una mujer nacida de muggle con poca fuente de poder, además de que sus ojos son levemente parecidos salvo que los tuyos son más intensos, además a diferencia de ella de usted proviene un hilo de poder pequeño pero fuerte y yo estaría más que seguro de decir que solo se contiene, no se las razones de por qué nadie sabe de usted y no me meteré en eso. Solo quiero que sepa que no crea en nada de lo que se dijo sobre el 31 de octubre de 1981, solo dos personas podrían saber la verdad, tanto de lo que sucedió esa noche como la razón por la que lo dejaron en el mundo muggle

—¿Y quiénes son? —pregunto curioso

—Albus Dumbledore y Voldemort

Harry asintió aturdido, por supuesto que ellos dos lo sabrían, eran los líderes de ambos bandos—Puede hacerme el favor de no decirle nada a nadie- le pregunto Harry, no quería que su plan tan meticulosamente llevado a cabo durante tres años se fuera a la basura solo porque alguien sabia más de lo que aparentaba

—Cuente conmigo señor Potter, de aquí no saldrá ninguna palabra—Dijo el hombre

—Harrison Ashford es mi nombre— Harry le pago y se fue de la tienda

Harry volvió a Londres Muggle, donde paso por una peluquería e hizo que una muchacha le cortara su largo cabello, era hora de iniciar una vez más, pero esta vez, descubriría que había sucedido la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981

Pov. Normal

Sin que Harry se diera cuanta el 1 de septiembre había llegado y él estaba en la estación de trenes, se había arreglado con las mujeres del orfanato para decirle que iría a una escuela con un beca completa, donde se internaría y solo podría salir en las vacaciones, las mujeres alegres de lo que Harry le dijo lo dejaron solo y los niños del orfanato suspiraron aliviados de que el no estuviera durante tanto tiempo, claro que antes de irse Harry les dejo un pequeño recordatorio de que supieran que no se desharían de él tan fácilmente

Ahora se encontraba con Nagini, habían llegado una hora antes ya que no quería llegar a la hora pico y encontrarse con no tener un asiento para él, siguió las instrucciones de la serpiente y paso entre el andén 9 y 10 al pasar se encontró con un tren rojo que decía expreso a Hogwarts y alrededor había varias personas algunos de nuevo ingreso, se notaba por cómo se despedían a sus padres como si fuera el fin del mundo y otros de años superiores los cuales tenían una sonrisa triste seguro porque ese sería su último año o sus últimos años, después de todo Hogwarts duraba siete años, cuando menos te dieras cuanta ya estarías a punto de tener un pie en la graduación

Harry paso con su porte firme y recto al lado de una familia de pelirrojos donde cruzo miradas con Flemont Potter, y Harry vagamente se preguntaba qué clase de broma era esa, cada vez que se encontraba con el niño cruzaban miradas y el niño se sonrojaba levemente, la primera vez que lo vio había sido cuatro meses después de enterarse que había sido un mago, en un viaje al callejón Diagon con el cual había traído varios libros, y vio cómo su patético **_"hermano"_** hizo un berrinche solo por no comprarle una escoba, esa misma tarde se enteró que él era su hermano, _que vergüenza_ pensó en ese entonces

Entro al expreso y se adentró a uno de los tantos vagones vacíos, dejo que Nagini se acomodara a su lado enroscada, minutos después saco un libro de _hechizos y maleficios_ no le faltaba mucho para terminarlo, y una hora después el expreso a Hogwarts salió justo cuando Harry termino de leer y saco otro de _runas antiguas_

_Ahora solo faltaba un poco de tiempo para que la aventura del verdadero niño-que-vivió comenzara, y no sería justamente para ser el salvador del mundo mágico, ese año comenzaría una lenta tortura a Albus Dumbledore y comenzaría a llamar la atención de la persona que más le intrigaba y admiraba El Lord Oscuro Voldemort_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, se que muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué en el cap anterior, Snape actuó como si nada ante el apellido Potter cuando hablo de Harry? pues la respuesta es fácil, en el mundo muggle el apellido Potter es muy común, por lo cual no lo relaciono con Lily y James


End file.
